


La Ley del Frijol.

by Mactans



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: AU, Fetiche, M/M, OOC, coprolalia, groserias, holmescest, incesto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mactans/pseuds/Mactans
Summary: Autora: En una plática con gente en México (soy británica), me comentaron que en los primeros transcursos de la vida escolar hacen un proyecto de "Germinar un frijol en un frasco", a muchos niños no les crece una planta y derivado de eso hay muchas bromas al respecto, de ésto nació una idea que complemente con mi retorcida mente y bueno, ésto es lo que resultó.Es muy gráfico, los personajes están muy Ooc, la idea esta rara, se mencionan muchas palabras altisonantes (recién aprendidas xD) e incesto.Gracias por leer.





	La Ley del Frijol.

.

.

Desde que su frijolito no germinó en el frasquito Gerber de su proyecto de ciencias de la primaria, supo que su vida sería difícil, pero nunca pensó que sería tan, pero tan jodidamente nefasta…

El nació en una familia de clase media, trabajadora y de buenas costumbres, ambos padres trabajaban, pues en estos días ya no aplicaba la idea de que la madre se quedaba a cuidar hijos y no tanto porque no quisiera, sino que no se podía, el dinero no sería suficiente.  
La ventaja (según sus padres) era que tanto él como su hermano, eran brillantes y por ende no se tenían que preocupar por costear matrículas educativas, ambos tenían becas completas.

  
Sherlock, su hijo menor, asistía a la preparatoria (nivel medio superior), tenía 15 años y estaba por concluirla, adelantó varios años por su notable intelecto, en el poblado no se había conocido a un joven tan brillante, excepto por Mycroft, su hermano mayor…

  
Mycroft era un joven de 18 años… titulado en medicina y claro, él termino la preparatoria a los 14 años (golpe bajo para Sherly).  
Honestamente Sherlock sabía que su hermano era mejor que él ¿Qué cómo estaba tan seguro de eso? Fácil, a él **si le germinó** su estúpido frijol de la primaria…

Sherlock siempre se caracterizó por su agudeza deductiva y su alto razonamiento pero siempre le fallo un poco la memoria, cosa que no le sucedía a Mycroft, pero lejos de molestarle le agradaba, porque lo que Myc tenía de memoria, él lo tenía en reflejos y agilidad, pues aunque estaba consciente de las virtudes de su hermano, Mycroft tenía un defecto y ese era el de la flojera, a él poco le importaba lo que los demás pensarán sobre su persona, el daba su opinión y si le creían bien y si no, pues también, no se iba a tomar la molestia de comprobar que en efecto, tenía razón (y Mycroft SIEMPRE tiene razón).  
Mycroft es una persona complicada, pero eso realmente se debe a su total desinterés por todo y todos, era curioso, pues regularmente se la pasaba leyendo, callado, observando y completamente inmóvil, hasta que algo llamaba su atención, lo estudiaba con dedicación durante meses que inclusive podría rayar en lo obsesivo y de repente cuando encontraba lo que estaba buscando, lo abandonaba, se aburría y perdía total interés, luego el ciclo se repetía.

Sherlock se entretenía estudiándolo, considerando a su hermano el más fascinante espécimen de la historia, aunque claro, también tenían peleas de hermanos, en las cuales Mycroft disfrutaba de hacerle ver sus errores a Sherlock, le encantaba mirar los morritos que hacía, pues aunque ya contaba con sus 14 esplendorosos años, para él siempre seguiría siendo su tierno hermanito y también, la única persona que consideraba digna para entablar una conversación, hablar con su hermano era como darse un respiro de la estupidez humana y no es que sus padres fueran idiotas (pues de algún lado salió su brillante mente) simplemente que sus padres eran igual de apáticos que ellos, les proveían lo necesario, pero casi siempre trabajaban y nunca estaban en casa, realmente a ellos nunca les importó ser muy unidos, se preocupaban los unos por los otros pero tan vez no entendían muy bien de como expresar sus sentimientos, pero estar con Sherlock era liberador, pues con simples palabras cortas se entendían, podían saltar de tema en tema sin complicaciones y eso era estimulante.  
  
Por otra parte, Sherlock tenía un admirador que con el tiempo se convirtió en su primer novio, un chico rubio que tenía 17 años, su nombre era John, tenía los ojos azules y cuando Sherlock lo conoció le pareció inteligente (no tanto como él) pues estudiaba una carrera de ingeniería (Sherlock consideraba como gente inteligente a las personas que estudiaban carreras de ingeniería o de ciencias).    
Como lo supuso, el muchacho rubio era brillante y eso lo atrajo hacia él, pues al pelinegro solo le atraían las personas brillantes, era sapiosexual.  
Mirar a John resolviendo ecuaciones lo excitaba de sobre manera, cuando se ponía sus lentes de armazón de pasta negra sentía su piel arder y regularmente, si lo veía haciendo eso en el dormitorio que compartían no dudaba en lanzársele encima (Puesto que la universidad y la preparatoria compartían dormitorios) y tener noches de desenfrenada pasión.  
Pero no todo es eterno y aunque para él, el término de “amor” se le hacía muy ambiguo, si sentía cierto apego por el rubio, así que cuando le comunicó que la universidad lo enviaba de intercambio a otro país se sintió vacío.

-No te preocupes- Le dijo  
-Volveré por ti, lo juro- Le prometió  
Y a Sherlock le sonó tan cursi que al momento supo que jamás lo volvería a ver.

  
Cuando regreso a casa de sus padres el siguiente fin de semana, justo cuando las vacaciones de verano dieron inicio,  su hermano “curiosamente” estaba de visita y “curiosamente” se instaló en su habitación porque “curiosamente” su cuarto tenía un problema con las hormigas…

-Así que… ¿Compartiremos habitación?- Le dijo  
-El hecho que estés resaltando lo obvio solo evidencia que estas nervioso querido hermanito, la pregunta sería ¿Por qué?- Le contesto con una sonrisa de medio lado.  
 

Y Sherlock reaccionó de la forma más inteligente que pudo:  
-Eso no es cierto, idiota y no toques mis cosas, son mías.  
…Con una rabieta.

Sherlock salió de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo y Mycroft sonrió con ganas, adoraba ese puchero que hacia su hermanito.

Los días pasaron y dormir en la misma habitación que su hermano no resulto ser desagradable, salvo las discusiones que llegaban a tener, en las que la habilidad mental de Mycroft le daba una arrastrada verbal que en ocasiones terminaba auto atacándose sin darse cuenta, pero eso solo lo incitaba a seguir discutiendo, era un placer para Sherlock debatir con alguien como Mycroft, sentía que aprendía del maestro.  


A veces, en sus días de más insoportable ocio salían al parque, se sentaban en alguna banca y se ponían a analizar a las personas que pasaban, era divertido, a veces complementaban mutuamente sus deducciones y otras eran tan contrarias que terminaban por apostar, seguir a la pobre persona y acosarla hasta descubrir quién tenía la razón.

Un par de semanas más tarde, Sherlock recibió un correo electrónico de parte de John “No podré volver, lo siento”, realmente no le sorprendió, aunque por dentro tenía una vaga esperanza de que volvería…

Al siguiente día, cuando iba entrando a su cuarto, vio al pelirrojo sentado, muy concentrado en algo.  
-“Y ahora que estará haciendo”- Se preguntó  
Sigilosamente se a cerco y… su cara se puso roja de repente, su pulso se aceleró y salió corriendo.

Mycroft solo sonrió…  


Una hora después volvió, tenía el cabello mojado y no se necesitaba ser un genio para deducir que acababa de tomar una ducha…

-¿Piensas salir a las 10 de la noche Sherlock?- Le preguntó burlonamente.

-Quítate eso, te ves ridículo… -Le contesto mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Me los pongo por que los necesito, no porque me interese como me veo… -Le contestó como si nada  
-Comprate otro modelo de gafas, ese no te va.  
-¿En serio? ¿No te gusta?- Le contesto sugerentemente.  
-No- le contesto mientras se adentraba para ponerse el pijama.

-Y ¿por eso has tomado una ducha fría?

-¿Cómo lo…  
-Porque tiemblas como venado recién nacido… te ves lindo- Le guiñó un ojo y finalmente se quitó los lentes con montura de pasta negra para guardarlos, luego se levantó para salir de la habitación.

Sherlock se acercó lentamente al escritorio de su hermano y de nuevo su cara se puso roja.  
-“Cálmate Sherlock” –Se dijo

Sobre el escritorio había un montón de hojas…  
-“Solo son hojas” –Se recordó.  
…Con números

-“Mierda”  
Bellos y estilizados números que conformaban un montón de ecuaciones, fracciones, integrales y todo tipo de cálculos matemáticos, uno tras otro, hojas y hojas de ellos y todos escritos con la bella caligrafía de su hermano…

-Dios…-murmuró

Oyó los pasos de su hermano subiendo las escaleras y corriendo se metió entre las cobijas y fingió estar dormido.  
-¿Haciéndote el dormido? ¿En serio? ¿Crees que eso funciona?- Preguntó Mycroft, con un claro tono burlón.

-No me importa –Contesto Sherlock de entre las mantas.  
-Pero que cosita tan linda…  
-Deja de fastidiarme, imbécil.

 

Mycroft siempre fue astuto y desde joven noto la inclinación que tenía su hermano hacia la gente dotada intelectualmente y bueno, supuso que más temprano que tarde se fijaría en él, pues (sin pecar de narcisista) es un genio, sin embargo nunca noto cierta atracción o al menos no como la que él sentía, pues el pelirrojo, desde que su hermanito comenzó a mostrar capacidades mentales como las suyas, sintió interés hacía el infante, ya que Mycroft, desde su corta edad se supo más inteligente que las demás personas, cosa que lo ponía de pésimo humor y con la llegada de su hermano encontró a su igual, a un compañero y a un amigo.  
Con el tiempo ese sentimiento fraternal pasó a ser atracción, pero su hermano solo lo miraba como un raro espécimen al que debía estudiar y de ahí no paso, pero las cosas se pusieron peor cuando al mocoso se le ocurrió mudarse a los dormitorios de la escuela.

-Maldito cabrón de mierda…- Se dijo.

Otro detalle que tenía Mycroft y nadie sabía es que, tenía el problema de decir grosería cada dos palabras, se esforzaba por controlar su lengua cada que hablaba, pero francamente ese era un tic que jamás pudo eliminar, pero si controlar, por eso, cuando estaba solo podía desahogarse tanto como quisiera.

Un día, cuando fue de visita al campus de su hermano (como hacía diario sin que el menor se diese cuenta), notó a su pelinegro mirando como estúpido a un tipo rubio, ambos estaban dentro de la biblioteca, pero el tipo rubio tenía un  voluminoso libro de física cuántica a un costado y realizaba una innumerable cantidad de cálculos, todo ante a vista de su hermano, el cual tenía la mirada brillosa, un sonrojo descomunal y para su sorpresa, un bulto entre las piernas.

-Pero ¿Qué puta mierda es eso? –Murmuro enojado -¿Acaso se metió un puto consolador por el ano? –Mycroft no alcanzaba a comprender la reacción de su hermano, hasta que segundos después, tanto el pelinegro como el rubio salieron casi corriendo de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a los dormitorios.

-Hijo de su puta madre… -No necesitaba pensar mucho sobre lo que iban a hacer esos dos.

Mycroft comenzó a observar mejor a su hermanito, con detenimiento y sobre todo saber más del rubio (“rompe culos”, como le puso) que resultó llamarse John Hamish Watson y ser un genio en el área de las ingenierías.  


-“Con que otro jodido geniecillo”-Pensó –“Pero ¿Si yo soy aún más brillante que ese tipo, porque conmigo no te pones así, pequeño imbécil puberto de mierda?”

Ayudándose de su poder analítico, no le costó mucho saber que su hermano no solo se sentía atraído por la gente que estimularan de algún modo su intelecto, sino por la gente que dominaba los números -¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?- Se dijo.

Dos días después, ya tenía el plan perfecto, unas llamadas y…  


_-Sherlock, quiero que sepas que te amo, pero esta oportunidad no me volverá a pasar, me han becado e iré a estudiar a Alemania…_

Exacto, mando al rubio tan lejos como pudo de su hermanito y ahora estamos aquí.  


Mycroft comenzó con comprarse unos hermosos lentes, con una montura digna de cualquier nerd matemático, pero si eso prendía a su hermano, pues que se le iba a hacer.

Y empezó el plan…  


Se sentó frente al escritorio, se puso a hacer esos cálculos que honestamente no eran tan sencillos y justamente eso lo motivo a hacerlos; un rato después escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse, a su hermano decir alguna estupidez de adolescente y de reojo lo vio acercarse.

Oh, fue tan sublime, ese sonrojo instantáneo en sus mejillas y el bulto que se formó en sus pantalones, pero sobre todo… esa salida apresurada de la habitación que solo confirmaron que su plan fue exitoso.

-Oh,  maldito pendejo, si supieras como me la pones de dura…- Murmuro, al tiempo que se miraba la entre pierna y notaba su erección –Bueno, ya que el putito se va a tardar en bajarse la calentura, me la voy a jalar en su honor…

Los días pasaron y Sherlock huía cada vez que veía a su hermano con ese maldito libro en la mano, él que pensaba que nunca jamás iba a tener una erección, pues no había nadie lo suficientemente inteligente como para excitarlo…  
-“Obviamente Mycroft podría lograrlo…” –Se dijo en un suspiro –Odio tener éste fetiche, tsk… –Murmuró para sí mismo.

-Sherly, te informo que nuestros padres no van a llegar hasta dentro de dos días- Le dijo una noche –Y hoy no puedes salir, recuerda que prometiste lavar el baño y arreglar la habitación, en tres días vuelves a clases.

Sin mucho ánimo se fue a cumplir con las labores.  
Cuando le tocó el turno a la habitación, de ser limpiada, no pudo más, su hermano estaba ahí con calculadora en mano y su estúpido libro.  
-Oh mierda… -Susurró

-¿Qué tienes pequeño hermano mío? Te has puesto rojo…-Dijo inocentemente el pelirrojo.

-Y-yo olvide algo en la co-co-cocina –Y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, sin embargo su hermano fue más rápido y cerró la puerta.

-No te vayas, necesito ayuda con algo… -Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevo a un lado del escritorio –Necesito que me dictes estas fórmulas- Y le señalo unas letras en el libro.

-Y-yo no…

-Por favor…

-Bueno, pero rápido.  


Entonces Mycroft sonrió –“Ya caíste pequeña perra” –Se dijo.

Sherlock comenzó el dictado y el mayor escribía lo que le decía, pero cuando el pelinegro termino de dictar, vio a su hermano resolver los problemas al instante y ya no pudo más…  
Su cuerpo se calentó; lo veía ahí, tan concentrado, con esos lentes, con esa habilidad para resolver todo tan rápidamente.

-No, no debo… -Se decir en voz muy baja –Somos hermanos…  
De repente sintió una mano en su muslo, que le acariciaba y lentamente subía, volteó a ver a su hermano con una expresión de sorpresa, pero el rostro de Mycroft se veía serio, como si nada estuviera pasando, seguía resolviendo los problemas…

Y sin previo aviso, la mano se posó sobre su miembro despierto y un gemido ahogado murió en sus labios, cerró los ojos y espero algún movimiento, pero nada pasó, lentamente volvió a abrir sus ojos y se topó de lleno con la sonrisa torcida de su hermano.

-My.. Mycroft…-Dijo entrecortadamente…

-Shhh, solo disfruta –Le susurro. –Sé que esto te encanta y honestamente me siento ofendido por no haberte fijado en mí, soy el hombre más jodidamente brillante de este país de mierda –Le dijo indignado –Yo podría meterte mi gorda verga por el ano y hacerte venir como perra en celo…

Sherlock abrió mucho los ojos, estaba sorprendido, su perfecto hermano mayor le estaba hablando como todo un vulgar indigente analfabeta.  
-¿Pero qué carajos? ¡No te permito que me hables así!-Le dijo enfadado –“Aunque eso me haya excitado más”-Pensó

-No te ofendas cabrón, es un puto tic de mierda que tengo, a veces lo controlo, pero honestamente ahora me vale madre, estoy muy caliente y quiero follarte… -Le soltó de golpe, sin rodeos.  


Sherlock lo miró, estaba excitado, pero también esas palabras lo herían, sentía que lo denigraba de cierto modo.

-Escucha Sherlock, sé que se oye de la mierda como hablo, pero en este puto momento en serio no logro controlarlo, pero entiende que aparte de que tu culo me la pone dura como piedra, la verdadera razón de que tenga la polla apunto de explotar, es que te amo maldito imbécil, te amo y quiero que entiendas eso pequeña zorra, te amo desde hace tantos malditos años…

Ok, esa era la declaración de amor más ofensiva del mundo pero…

-Sherlock, tu verga se ha puesto tiesa sin tocarla, que cabrón soy…- Y se comenzó a reír.

-¿Es en serio?- Le pregunto con un hilo de voz.  
-Sí, tu pija esta toda roja y…  
-Eso no, lo que dijiste antes ¿Me amas?  
-Con una mierda, que sí, te amo con toda mi pútrida alma y de verdad quiero decirte cosas hermosas pero no puedo.

Sherlock lo besó, era raro, uno tenía un tic espantoso y el otro un fetiche rarísimo, pero, ya que estaban ahí, llegando a la cama, pues había que aprovechar.  


 Mycroft desnudo con una habilidad pasmosa a su hermano (esas noches practicando con Gregory si que habían funcionado) lo acomodó sobre sus codos y rodillas dejando su trasero alzado, saco un pequeño botecillo de lubricante, se untó en los dedos y procedió a preparar a esa tentación que tenía delante, sabía que su hermanito no era virgen pero tenía que relajarlo, una vez logrado el cometido, se acomodó y lentamente fue ingresando en el menor, que solo gemía con la cara pegada a la almohada.

-Así te gusta perrita ¿Verdad?

-Ah, si, si… -Repetia entre gemidos.

-Te la voy a ensartar hasta hacerte cagar por la boca.

La noche se pasó entre palabras altisonantes y gemidos, su hermano era un Dios del sexo, su próstata hinchada de tanto placer lo orillaba a eyacular con fuerza cada una de las 4 veces que su hermano lo montó.

-Eres mi potro y te voy a dar a beber lechita

-Sí, dame más, ¡Oh sí!...  


En la ronda final, justo cuando ambos eyacularon, Mycroft tuvo el suficiente autocontrol para decir lo que tanto quería:  
-Sherlock, te amo demasiado, eres la luz de mi vida, mi igual, eres inteligente y astuto como nadie en este mundo, solo contigo me siento completo, no me dejes nunca, si te molesta mi tic, hare todo lo que pueda para evitarlo, te amo y no quiero que te sientas incómodo a mi lado…  
Sherlock lo miró, pensó en que al principio fue ofensivo, luego extraño pero al final, le excitaba la forma en la que le hablaba…

-Mycroft –Le dijo suavemente –Creo, creo que he cambiado de fetiche…

-¿Por qué lo dices mi amor?

-Creo que ahora me va la coprolalia… -Y sonrió con picardía.

Su hermano lo abrazo con amor –Eso me alivia –Le dijo.  


* * *

 

 

**\-----------------Epílogo-------------------------------------**

-Bueno, creo que ya tienes todo listo para volver a clases –Le dijo su madre –Pero ¿Por qué ya no vas a volver al campus?

-Bueno, he decidido dormir aquí, al fin Mycroft ya está viviendo aquí también y él tiene carro, me puede ir a dejar a la facultad.

-Bueno, como desees, ya me voy a trabajar, desayuna algo, Myc ya ha de estar por bajar, cuídate, bye. –Y  su madre salió de la casa.

Minutos después, su hermano venía bajando por las escaleras.  
-Mira Sherly –Le llamó -¿Ya viste cuando creció esta mierdecilla? –Le dijo mientras le mostraba una planta de tamaño considerable.

-¿Tu planta de frijoles? –Le preguntó con una ceja alzada.  
-No, la mía valió verga hace 5 años, se secó cuando mamá le hecho un puto detergente encima, esta es la tuya. –Le informó.  
-Pero la mía nunca germinó

-Claro que sí, tú idiotamente la tiraste, pero solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, yo la recogí, la cuide y la pendeja creció.

-Vaya…-Pensó – “Quizá la vida me está sonriendo de nuevo”– pensó con una sonrisa.

Sherlock tomó la planta entre sus manos y se acercó a darle un beso en los labios a su hermano que lentamente se transformó en uno más fogoso.

-¿Pero qué carajos están haciendo? –Escucho la voz de su madre a sus espaldas, ambos se separaron al instante, Sherlock vio la cara de estupefacción de su madre, entonces bajo la vista hacia su planta… se había secado- “No debí de haberla agarrado” –Pensó y extrañamente ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír… la ironía ¿No?

.

.

…¿Fin?  



End file.
